


Merry Christmas, Alexander

by dildowizard



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dildowizard/pseuds/dildowizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which Alec gets the living daylights fucked out of him and Magnus is sure that everyone in the building is aware of exactly what Christmas Eve activities the pair are indulging in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guess who wrote smutty Christmas one shot! I did!
> 
> Before you ask, yes, I know that it is August, and I am also painfully aware that that Christmas is in December, which is ages away, and therefore this fic is completely irrelevant right now. Unfortunately, I am impatient and forgetful, and if I try to wait until December to post this, I will either give up and post it early anyway or I'll completely forget about it until next summer. 
> 
> So yeah, here is my first Malec fic ever, which also happens to be shameless smut! Please be nice, I know I'm not all that good at writing sexy scenes, that's why I normally stick to writing fluffy fics with literally no smut, but I'm trying my best to improve, so feel free to comment any tips so I can make my writing better:)

Christmas Eve saw excited children hanging their stockings above the fireplace and leaving carrots and mince pies on the heath, hoping that Santa and his reindeers would eat them when they stopped by. It saw bright festive lights in glowing red and green, hung above windows for passers-by to either admire or scoff at, or hung on Christmas trees wrapped in coils that spiralled from the bottom all the way to the top, where the glittering star, however tacky, always resided.

It saw adults preparing themselves for the craziness of the following day by treating themselves to a glass of festive mulled wine or a few shots of straight vodka, depending on the amount of dread they were hoarding for the day they had to look forward to. It saw turkeys being prepared and wrapped in foil, set in baking dishes, ready to be shoved into the oven first thing in the morning so that they would be cooked in time for lunch.

It saw happy families crammed together on the sofa in front of the TV, watching Home Alone or The Grinch or whatever family-friendly film they could find on the telly. It saw unhappy families mourning the fun they've never been able to have, wishing that the holiday season would come to an end sooner, willing the days to pass quicker, so that the sense of loss would lessen once the world had regained it's normality.

But it also saw Alec lying on his stomach in the centre of the gigantic bed in Magnus' room, not a thread of clothing covering his body, his hands fisted in the material of the soft red sheets that surrounded him. Three of his boyfriend's long lubed fingers were buried deep inside his stretched asshole, the tips of which brushed Alec's prostate consistently with every thrust.

Although Alec's throat was hoarse and aching, he couldn't stop himself from making shameless noises, embarrassingly loud whines and moans escaping him every time Magnus' fingers pulled out of him and then slid back in with the perfect amount of force. The warlock ran his unoccupied hand up and down Alec's arched back, a motion that caused the younger man's unexperienced body to jerk with pleasure and goose pimples to rise on the Shadowhunter's skin.

"Alexander-" The warlock gasped as he watched his lover writhe beneath his touch. The pretty moans slipping past Alec's lips made Magnus' mouth water, and the noise, coupled with the sight of Alec's wet hole clenching involuntarily around his fingers, was enough to drive him insane. However, despite how wonderful the scene was to witness, Magnus was afraid that it was also enough to make him come in his briefs, completely untouched, which was something he hadn't done in centuries, not since he was a teenager all those years ago. "Alec, I can't- Much longer-" He warned, not wanting their experience to be cut short.

Catching the drift, Alec laughed breathlessly in agreement. "I know. By the Angel, I'm ready, Magnus. I want you inside me." He choked out, his voice rough, caught between a moan and a whine.

"Alright. Yes- Well, yeah, I can- I can totally do that-" Magnus stuttered. He knew that what he was saying didn't exactly make sense, and he knew that he should at least try to make himself resemble his usual well-spoken self, but his brain was so muddled and preoccupied by the thought of fucking Alec that he couldn't bring himself to care.

Despite what Alec had said, when Magnus pulled his fingers all the way out of his slippery hole, the abrupt emptiness made the Shadowhunter whimper pathetically. He got himself together enough to shakily push himself up onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs to give Magnus the access he needed. At the sight of his boyfriend on his knees, asshole clenching and unclenching around nothing, Magnus stumbled in his hurry to shove his underwear down his legs and off of them completely, exposing his aching hard cock to the cool air for the first time that evening.

Holding the base with one hand, both to keep it steady and to bring himself back down from how close he was to the edge, Magnus leaned over Alec's spread body and found his boyfriend's entrance with the head of his cock. As he pushed it past the rim, both of the men groaned, almost in unison. Magnus couldn't handle the heat engulfing his cock, it made him vocal where he normally wouldn't be. He knew that soon he wouldn't be able to hold himself back, but for now he wanted to savour every moment he could get before he reached the point where his body was beyond his own control, mindless with pleasure. He pushed into his boyfriend slowly, inch by inch, until his whole member had been swallowed by Alec's greedy hole and his hips were pressed snugly against Alec's ass.

Desperately, unsure of how to handle the confusing mixture of satisfaction and slight discomfort he was feeling, Alec's hands clutched tighter at the sheets below him and his hips jerked involuntarily, a tiny whine escaping his lips.

Magnus' eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep himself composed. He knew he needed to be coherent in a situation like this, with Alec below him, beneath his touch, at his mercy, because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his precious boyfriend, not when he loved him so much. Magnus' insides twisted with emotion. He loved Alec. He loved him more than he'd ever loved anyone else, and he didn't want to hurt him, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"Mangus." Alec whispered, wondering why his boyfriend wasn't moving yet but instead just keeping himself buried inside of him, motionless and deep.

Magnus leaned further forwards and kissed the skin of Alec's shoulder. "I love you, Alexander." He choked out. "I don't want to hurt you."

Alec's laugh was quiet, almost just an amused exhalation of air, but it was full of fondness and, dare he say it, love. "I love you too, dammit." He assured his older, much older, boyfriend. "You won't hurt me, just let yourself go, for once."

All was quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room the breathy noise of their gasping breaths, as Alec waited for an answer from his boyfriend.

He never got one. Instead, he got a surprising jolt of pleasure as Magnus pulled his cock all the way out of him and then abruptly pushed back in, tearing a startled moan out of Alec's mouth and a throaty groan from his own.

He kept his movements consistent, pulling out and slamming in again and again until they had built up a steady rhythm, Magnus beginning to hit his prostate as Alec started pushing backwards to meet his thrusts and the angle changed just slightly-

And Alec was almost yelling with ecstasy, all previous discomfort forgotten, his head thrown backwards and his lubed ass making filthy squelching sounds with every thrust. Magnus was biting and sucking at his neck as he fucked him harder, growling into Alec's ear. The younger man turned his head in an attempt to catch his boyfriend lips in a kiss, but all he managed to achieve was their tongues sliding against one another messily as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Completely taken over by the inexplicable sensations he was feeling, Magnus' soft hands moved from where they'd been grabbing Alec's ass cheeks, sliding upwards to clutch his hips, then curling around his body to pet his firm, tight abs, and then, finally, Magnus trailed his fingers slowly up Alec's chest to his nipples, rubbing them between his index fingers and thumbs, pulling more gasps of bliss from his younger boyfriend as he fucked his ass relentlessly.

"Fuck, Alexander- Alec-" Magnus managed to croak into Alec's mouth, not breaking their messy kiss even as Alec's moans were getting increasingly louder and lewder with every tug of his nipples.

"Magnus-" Alec's voice was wrecked, the name of his boyfriend falling from his lips in a broken whisper. "I'm close." He warned him.

"Me too." Magnus answered, breathlessly. He picked up the pace easily, his left hand leaving Alec's pointed nipple and moving back downwards to jerk Alec's neglected, leaking cock, and Alec's hips started to stutter between pushing back on the cock filling his ass and pushing forwards into the hand fisting his dick. His moans had reached an impressive volume by then, and Magnus was sure that everyone in the building was very aware of what Christmas Eve activities the pair were indulging in.

The familiar blissful pressure of an imminent climax started to build in Magnus' stomach and he let out a string of overwhelmed moans, squeezing his eyes shut.

Just as he was about to inform Alec of his nearing release, the Shadowhunter let out a telling cry, his hips working frantically, and Magnus knew his boyfriend was just as close as he was. All he had to do was jerk Alec's cock faster with one hand, pinch his erect nipple harder with the other, and bite down on the shell of his pretty little ear with his pointed teeth, and then Alec was yelling out his name loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood, his tight asshole squeezing around Magnus' cock desperately as his own dick shot ribbons of pearly white come onto the sheets and over Magnus' hand.

The feeling of the clenching heat around his member was so intense that Magnus found himself actually whining before he fucked into Alec one last time and buried his cock deep inside of him, releasing his load with a final strangled cry. He came harder than he had ever come in his lifetime, and he has to say he actually felt slightly dizzy once he had returned to his senses.

Breathing heavily after such an overwhelming climax, Magnus pulled himself out of Alec gently, trying not to hurt him  
as he did so, and he dropped down to lay on his back next to his attractive Shadowhunter boyfriend. Alec instinctively moved to curl up underneath Magnus' arm, lowering himself from his hands and knees in the process.

And this is how they laid for the next ten or so minutes, without speaking a word, Alec cuddling into Magnus' chest contentedly, before Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head and asked, "You okay?"

Alec looked up at his boyfriend. The older man's lips were turned downwards with worry, and Alec knew that he was trying to make sure that he hadn't hurt Alec unintentionally during their session. Alec's eyes were soft and assuring as he answered "I'm absolutely fine. I feel great."

And Magnus' face broke into a relieved grin, pressing his face into Alec's soft black hair, his voice wet with emotion as he whispered "Merry Christmas, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all complaints to @oikawizard on twitter (my twitter is shit fyi so don't expect much) and slaymemakoto on tumblr


End file.
